


Good Ideas

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: Tales of the Crook and the Assassin [18]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Leonard Snart Lives, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Sara does some quick thinking on an undercover mission.





	Good Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: First just want to say your my favorite LoT fic writer specifically cc; Not sure if you've done this but can you write a make out to stay incognito fic for captain canary? Please!?!?!
> 
> I've only really done this before with Canaryfire, so I'm willing to give it a shot with Captain Canary.

“How’s it going, Boy Scout?” Leonard whispered into his comm.

It was a moment before Ray answered. “Mick and I should be in there soon, We’ve just got one more doorway to get through. How’s the scene down with you and Sara?”

“Just like you’d expect,” Leonard replied, eyes glancing over the ballroom. “Lots of benefactors dressed to the nines. Half of them are tipsy, another half are dancing, and none of them would notice if a brooch or a watch went missing.”

“And the mark is still around,” Sara added, coming up beside him. “You two are all clear.”

“Keep us updated,” Ray signed off.

Sara smiled and turned to Leonard. “You already swiped something, didn’t you?”

“What do you think?” he asked, slipping a hand into his pocket and pulling out something bright and shiny.

Sara rolled her eyes, but still smiled a tiny bit. “Unbelievable.”

“Believable. I’m a crook.”

A new song started to play. More couples filed out onto the dance floor. Leonard turned to his companion and extended a hand. “Care to dance, Sara?”

Sara mused the question before letting her smile grow. “Why not?”

She took his hand and he lead them out onto the dance floor. Slowly, they fell into the rhythm of the music and mirrored the dance of the other couples. The crook and the assassin didn’t look out of place in their appropriate era outfits for the event. No one would have ever suspected that they were time travelers who were keeping a lookout for their friends to steal plans to build a chemical weapon that belonged years into the future.

“You’re a good dancer,” Sara remarked as he spun her out slowly.

“Picked it up for a job,” Leonard replied, bringing her back in. “It’s come in handy more times than I could count. But you’re not so bad yourself.”

“I’d rather be dancing in a dive bar over this kind of place,” she muttered.

He started to smirk before his eyes narrowed. “We’ve got problems.”

Sara felt temptation to turn around, but didn’t. “What’s happening?”

“Remember that close call Amaya and I had this morning getting stuff hidden away for Raymond and Mick?” he muttered under his breath as he swayed them slightly to the left. “I wasn’t sure if we’d been noticed, but one of our mark’s security goons from then is eyeing me now.”

Sara was now in a position to see their mark. She could easily pick out the guard Leonard was talking about. He was the only one who was staring at them. The gaze made Sara uneasy, but it got worse once he began to make his way towards the dance floor. She steered herself and Leonard into an area with more couples.

“He’s still coming,” Leonard told her, able to see the goon even in the crowd.

“You trust me?”

Leonard nodded. “What do you have in mind?”

Sara leaned up and kissed him. Since the Oculus and his resurrection, they had shared a few kisses in their progressing relationship. Never before had they kissed in public like this. He didn’t mind it though.

When her lips finally left his, Leonard peered over her to see that the guard had passed by them completely. They hadn’t even been noticed.

“It worked,” he said.

“I’m good at coming up with ideas on the spot,” Sara smirked.

“I think I like your ideas,” Leonard replied.

Before she could respond, their comms crackled to life again with Mick announcing that they’d gotten the plans and needed extraction. That meant that they would have to make a quick exit too. At least Leonard wouldn’t have to risk getting spotted again.

“How about we continue some more ideas later?” Sara suggested with a wink.

“I’m going to correct myself. I _know_  I like your ideas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews=Love


End file.
